1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to skates such as in-line skates and ice skates. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices that attach to the structure of an in-line skate in order to enhance the performance of the in-line skate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, skating with both in-line skate and ice skates have become increasingly popular. In addition to recreational use, there now exist many professional and semi-professional sport activities where the players wear skates. For example, there are roller hockey leagues, speed skating competitions, free style skating competitions and the like.
Skates are commonly worn on both feet. However, when skating, there are many times that a skater will skate with only one foot, while the other foot is held suspended in the air. Furthermore, many skaters skate with only one skate, wherein the opposite foot is clad in an ordinary shoe. When skating with only one skate, the skater has much greater control of his/her movement and can perform complex maneuvers that are not possible if both feet were in skates.
Regardless, whether a person is skating with one skate or two skates, when a person skates on only one foot, the opposite foot must be held in the air. This is tiresome to the person skating. Furthermore, the suspended foot is commonly held out to the side of the body. This alters the center of gravity of the skater, thereby making it more difficult to maintain one's balance during some skating maneuvers.
A need therefore exists for a platform device that can attach to a single skate, wherein the platform provides a place to place the opposite foot when skating with only one foot. By supporting the opposing foot, the suspended leg can be rested and the skater is provided with a consistent center of gravity throughout various maneuvers.
This need is provided for by the present invention as set forth in the below description and claims.